


Angsty Voltron Drabbles

by SuperSmallFryDoodle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Broken Bones, Fever, Hypothermia, Illness, Injury, M/M, Sadness, Sore throat, sickiness, stuffy nose, vomitting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 17,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10011752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSmallFryDoodle/pseuds/SuperSmallFryDoodle
Summary: Basically what the title says, Angst filled Voltron Drabbles.You can make requests for certain prompts in the comments or on my blog: https://theequeenofangst.tumblr.com/





	1. Drabble # 1-Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from tumblr :Okay, here me out. So the Paladins are going to this abandoned planet in search of some kind of food or plant or whatever. They decide the don’t need to gear up for it and just wear regular clothes. Coran provides these big jackets for them because it’s a “very wet planet” as he says (meaning it rains a lot). Well, he’s short one jacket, and Keith declines taking one so Lance doesn’t have to (even thought Lance fights him on it). So they get to the planet and the rain is FREEZING, but Keith does his best to ignore it despite the side glances he’s getting from the rest of the squad. Well, after a while, he starts to feel numb and tired and ends up zoning out and getting lost in his memories (cue the under dressed eight-year-old- Keith scenario). He eventually comes to when Shiro is shaking his shoulder and shouting his name. Shiro brushes the back of his hand against Keith’s cheek, feeling how cold it is, and he curses before shrugging out of his jacket and draping it over Keith’s shoulders. 
> 
> Link to the prompt: https://theequeenofangst.tumblr.com/post/157803238327/i-always-have-this-ridiculously-sad-image-if-keith

“The planet you will doing a supply run on today is a bit wet, so we’ll have to find you some warmer to wear.” Coran rambles, digging through a large chest filled with various items of clothing.

The paladins groaned not looking forward to the damp terrain of the planet they had landed on, but they were low of a few crucial items so they’d just have to suck it up. “Oh dear…” Coran muttered turning around, with only four thick looking coats,” I’m afraid we don’t have enough, so one of you must go without.” 

An uneasy silence fell over the room as they wondered which one would volunteer. Lance looked like he was about to open his mouth, when Keith interrupted him,” I’ll do it.” He said,” I lived in the desert, and it gets pretty cold at night so I’m used to it.” He explained.

“Well then it’s settled.” An uneasy feeling settling into Lances stomach, as Coran hand them each a coat, looking in Keith’s direction. He only had his flimsy red jacket to keep him warm, and it didn’t even cover his torso properly.

“Keith, you don’t have to…” Lance started but Keith was going to have none of it, insisting that he’d be fine. So, he dropped the subject, trying to convince himself that Keith would be fine. The uneasy feeling never leaving his stomach.  
~

Apparent a little rain to Altean’s meant pouring to human as when the exited the castle they were met with a hefty downpour. The other paladins glancing back at Keith with concern on their faces, that he just shrugged them off.

It didn’t take long for Keith clothing to get soaked through, the cold seeping into every part of his body, leaving him wishing he had worn a warmer coat before being launched into space.

He wondered if he had ever had a proper jacket, only ever remembering having the thin red coat he was wearing now. His thoughts began to drift and become more sluggish as they continued, the cold making it hard to focus on their task.  
Keith found himself slowly being swallowed up by his memories.  
~

Keith a boy no older than eight sat on the steps in front of his elementary school, curl up in a little ball as the heavy rain pelted his back. It had been two hours since the school had closed, and he was cold, scared, and alone.

He looked around to see if his foster family had shown up not seeing a soul in the parking lot. Maybe they didn’t want him anymore…or maybe they just decided to leave him for dead.

Fat tears rolled down his chubby cheeks, getting swallowed up by the rain, as he sobbed curling up trying to keep himself warm.  
He heard his name Keith…Keith…KEITH  
~  
Keith’s brain slowly came back to reality, he had must of stopped walking at some point not moving. His brain feeling slow and sluggish like molasses, leaving him struggling to focus. 

Shiro was standing in front of him trying to get his attention, but he couldn’t understand the words, his brain struggling to process them. He put a hand to his cheek his brow furrowing, displeased with something.  
~  
“He’s freezing, I knew this was a bad idea.” Shiro frown, feeling Keith face not liking how cold his skin was turning to the other Paladins,” You three complete the mission, I’ll get him back to the castle.” Shiro told them shrugging of his jacket wrapping it around the smaller boys shivering frame.

They nodded leaving Shiro to take care of their teammate,” Don’t worry buddy, you’re going to be okay.” He said scooping Keith up into his arms, ignoring the small noises of protest he made.  
~  
Everything felt like it was moving in slow motion and before he knew it he was in Shiro’s arms. He tried to protest weakly, but found himself too tired to continue. It was so cold and he was just so tired.

It wasn’t too long before Keith found himself nodding off in the comfortable warmth of Shiro’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have anything you want to see I'm taking requests so don't be shy!!! :)


	2. Drabble#2- Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt request: for osos, can i get a REALLY burpy lance because some altean food upset his stomach, and everything seems fine until he actually just pukes EVERYWHERE?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is Vomiting in this drabble, so if that's not your cup of tea...well you were warned.

Lance laid in his bed staring up at the ceiling laying completely still as moving aggravated his stomach. To say Lance didn’t feel this coming on was an understatement, his stomach had been feeling…off since eating dinner with the other paladins. 

He hadn’t thought anything of it at the time, just some indigestion from eating too fast. Now it was too late for him to get up and ask for help so all he could to is lay here in misery, as his stomach gurgled and grumbled unpleasantly.

He burped whimpering, the acidic taste it left in his mouth making his stomach lurch a little, causing him to nearly loos his dinner all over his covers. Lance curled in on himself not wanting vomit, not knowing if he could even make it to the bathroom on time if he did. 

But it looked like his body wasn’t going to give him choice, as a wet sticky burp made its way up throat, saliva starting to pool in his mouth.  
He stumbled to his feet desperate to get to the bathroom before he made a mess of himself, his legs weak and unsteady underneath him ready to give out at any moment. His long legs getting tangled in his blankets sending him cascading towards the ground.

The impact making him loose the battle with his stomach, as it lurched violently sending a stream of sticky brown liquid from his mouth.  
His ears barely registering the sound of someone shuffling around in the room next to him, his door sliding open as someone kneeled next to him rubbing his back. This was all just too much for Lance as fat tears began rolling down his cheeks, and he choked out a sob in between heaving.

Eventually his stomach calmed down enough for him focus on the person calling his name,” Lance…Lance! Are you okay?” Shockingly enough it was Keith crouched down by Lance rubbing his back soothingly. 

His voice was shaky, scared and…uncertain, an unusual combination for the red paladin,” Should I get someone?” He asked clearly catching Lances attention as soon his hand was latched onto his arm,” No…stay…please.” Lance pleaded weakly. Keith looked like he was contemplating, his face conflicted uncertain on handling this,” All right but let me clean up and then I’ll help you back to bed, okay?” 

Lance nodded letting Keith take care of the mess, guilt welling up in his chest,” Sorry…” He mumbled, but Keith just waved him off,” It’s fine…you couldn’t help it.”  
Keith helped the other boy get cleaned up, wiping his mouth down with a cool cloth, and Lance closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of it against his skin. He also got him changed since his clothes were soaked in sweat.

Then he got Lance tucked comfortably in bed, standing there feeling a little awkward wanting something to do,” Do you need anything else…?”  
Lance blushed a little biting his lip wondering if it would be okay to ask…” Would you lay with me?” Keith’s heart skipped a beat as he mulled the idea over, before silently crawling into bed with Lance.  
The other boy immediately sucking up to him, stealing his body heat, despite feeling like a furnace himself. It was a little awkward at first but after a little they both became comfortable with their sleeping arrangements, Keith running his fingers through Lance hair slowly lulling him to dreamless sleep, before nodding off himself.


	3. Drabble#3-Lance...again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt request: Keith end up turning into his Galra for, being all fluffy and Cat like... and it turns out Lance is allergic to his fur, but he doesn't want Keith to know because he'll feel bad about it, so he tries to hide his allergic reaction from Keith

Normally when Lance woke up he was warm and comfortable snuggled up to his beautiful boyfriend…

That was not the case this morning, as he pried open his sticky, itchy, slightly swollen eyes feeling like he’s snort a bunch of angry bees and they were buzzing around in his nose leaving a fierce itch in their wake.

It wasn’t uncommon for Lance to experience allergies as he’d frequently experienced seasonal allergies back in the Garrison…but this wasn’t the Garrison this was space, so what the hell could he be allergic to?

That’s when caught sight of fluffy purple ears, twitching slightly near him. Looking down he found his boyfriend looking especially purple and furry today. Keith had never looked very Galra but every now and again his fluffier side decided to make an appearance.

Lance’s heart sank as he quickly put two and two together. He couldn’t be allergic to his boyfriend’s fur…right? 

Still in denial he decided to test his theory, carefully so not to wake the sleeping boy, he leaned in closer feeling his eyes water and his nose itch fiercely. He took a deep sniff just to be sure sending a flurry of itchy tickle cascading up the irritated nasal membrane making his breath hitch slightly.

Now Lance hadn’t really thought this plan through, as bringing his face closer to the thing he was allergic to probably wasn’t the best idea in the world. But it was too late for that now as he had the all-consuming need to sneeze trapped in his now flaring irritated nostrils.

His boyfriends grip was tight on him though so he couldn’t just sneeze without waking the other boy up. Lance would have to carefully maneuver himself out of his boyfriend’s arms, so he could get to bathroom and sneeze his irritated little nose off.

Breath hitching sporadically Lance carefully tried to untangle himself from Keith’s arms, trying to suppress the itch in his nose long enough to accomplish this task.  
Which was proving to be difficult because every move he made seemed to send a little floof of fur into the air worsening the itch plaguing his sinuses. If he could just escape he could get some allergy medicine and forget that this ever happened.

Miraculously, somehow Lance manages to untangle himself from Keith arms, stumbling to the bathroom. He started looking through the medicine cabinet to see if he could find anything that would help with irritation plaguing him, but his eyes were watering too much to read the labels.

Not that it would matter they were all written in Altean…

Lance breath hitched and he pawed at his nose the touch seeming to set off the irritated appendage,” HAEE’CKSHH!!! htcheeeeeeeewwww!!!hrmmpffffh!! hrmmpffffh!!” He wasn’t expecting such a violent fit.  
He could muffle the last two, but the first ones came out loud and spraying. And it didn’t seem close to ending as the sneezes kept coming assaulting his poor sinus’s,” htcheeeeeeeewwww!!!ah'tchoum!!hickishoo!!!hrmmpffffh!!htcheeeeeeeewwww!!!”

It was a complete all-out assault on his poor nose and it didn’t look like it’d be dying down anytime soon.  
Vaguely in the middle of his fit he heard someone open the door, kneeling in front of him rubbing his back. He felt a soft material pressed to his sensitive nose, pinching it gently,” HGXT TCHXT HAPXT” It stifle his sneezes making the itch flare up a little,” Blow.” A familiar voice urged him softly.

He did blowing his nose loudly and harshly desperate to get rid of the fierce itch blazing inside of it. After a couple of good nose blows it died down a bit leaving him gasping for air, leaning over his knees with his eyes squeezed shut.

Feeling his boyfriend continuing to rub his back soothingly, clearly worried and wanting an answer, but patient enough to wait for him to catch his breath.  
When he’d finally gathered the courage, he let his eye wander up to meet Keith’s, relieved to see that he was no longer furry and purple.

“You want to explain to me what the hell that was?” He demanded, making Lance wince a little, willing him to take a lighter tone,” Are you okay?”

Lance nodded, “It was nothing just an allergic reaction to something.” He knew that wasn’t going to fly past Keith for a second. His boyfriend already giving him the look that said he knew that wasn’t the whole story,” Lance.” He said giving him a warning tone.

“andImightbeallergictoyourGalraform.” He rushed out hoping Keith wouldn’t make him say it again. “Lance I can’t understand you when you say it like that.” He said clearly getting frustrated really worried about him.

Taking a deep breath Lance answered slower this time,” I think I might be allergic to your Galra form.” He said waiting for Keith to be upset with him, or with himself for not realizing.  
Instead Keith laughed seeming to be amused by the whole situation,” That’s all.” Lance blushed glaring at him,” Hey I thought being allergic to my boyfriend was a pretty big deal.”

Keith grinned, “We’ll just go ask Coran and see if we can get you some space antihistamines or something.” Lance blushed embarrassed for not thinking about as Keith helped him up.  
But overall, he was more relieved that Keith was taking this so well, he really did have a great boyfriend he thought to himself as they made their long trek to the med bay.


	4. Drabble#4-...Keith again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this prompt on tumblr.  
> 9\. “Hi so i know we haven’t talked before but we have French Literature together and i noticed you’ve been gone and since we’re on the same dormitory floor i thought i’d stop by and give you my really thorough notes and oh wow you’re rEALLY sick are you ok?”

Keith was lying in bed wishing he was dead…

He didn’t even know what he had or where he had caught it from but it was kicking his ass. His entire face felt like his was packed full of cement and his limbs were heavy, feeling achy and stiff. All around he just felt miserably ill.

Normally he’s just take some medicine and crash for a couple of days, but he had completely forgot to restock from the last time he was sick. He would ask his roommate to grab him some but he was out with his girlfriend so Keith didn’t want to inconvenience him.

So here he was, stuck lying in bed miserable until someone found him, ‘hopefully still alive’, he thought to himself being a little over dramatic.  
Just as he was about to give up and leave the warm confines of his bed, to go get medicine, someone knocked on his door. 

Now Keith wasn’t one to usually get visitors so he assumed that it was probably someone looking for his roommate Shiro. The boy was popular after all, so he figured that it probably wasn’t important and that he could just lay there till they went away.

The person on the other end of the door apparently thought differently as they knocked again clearly anxious for someone to answer.

Groaning Keith rolled out of bed stumbling to his feet as he swayed a bit, trying to regain his balance before heading to the door.  
Opening it he was met with, somewhat familiar, nervous blue eyes. Before he could even say anything the boy in front of him began talking,” Hey we’re in the same astronomy class and I noticed you weren’t here today.” 

So, that’s where Keith recognized him from, he was the boy that sat behind him, occasionally trying to pick a fight with him. What was his name Larry…or something like that?

“I’m Lance by the way, I decided to bring over a copy of my notes so that you wouldn’t be behind and…dude, are you okay?” He asked, Keith could feel himself loosing focus as he the other boy continued talking.

“Yeah I…I’m fine…” He said as the room started to spin a bit, making him dizzy and a bit confused, stumbling forward.

Luckily Lance was quick, catching him in his arms steadying him, “Whoa crap you’re really sick, here let me help you back to bed.” He said slinging Keith’s arm over his shoulder.  
Keith really wanted to protested but he couldn’t get his brain to form the words so he let Lance help him inside and back to bed. The other boy got him tucked under the covers, and Keith closed his eye trying to stop things from spinning.

“Where’s your medicine?” Lance asked, getting into mother hen mode,” Have you taken anything yet?” Keith shook his head, looking up at the other boy,” Don’t have any…” He croaked miserably.

Lance looked horrified by this idea,” Dios mios, well what in the world were planning on doing?” He said, rolling his eye’s huffing a bit,” Planning on laying here sick and miserable till someone found you?”  
Keith’s face flushed a shade darker as the idea did sound a bit silly now that he heard it aloud,” …No.” He lied, obviously.

Lance shook his head sighing,” Hold on a minute I’ve got to run to my room for somethings, it’s just down the hall.” He said before disappearing out the door, leaving Keith a bit dazed and confused as to why this boy he’d never spoken to seemed so determined to help him.

It took Lance a while to do whatever he was doing, and Keith nearly dozed off, till the shuffling of someone entering the room woke him.  
Lance is arms were chocked full of various items, such as different types of medicines and something that looked like a humidifier,” Okay I got the stuff, the humidifiers Hunk’s but don’t worry I texted him and he said you could borrow it.” He said getting it hooked up turning it on.

Lance took a thermometer out of one of the bags shaking it before sticking it in Keith’s mouth before he could protest any of this. The numbers slowly climbed as he waited for it to beep.

When it did Lance pulled it out of his mouth before he even got a chance to look at the reading, clicking his tongue disapprovingly,” Just what I thought, a fever.”

Brushing Keith’s sweaty bangs away from his face Lance stuck something cool too his forehead, reaching up he felt slick plastic under his fingers. Of what he could only assume was one of those gel fever patches that he never bothered to buy because they were so expensive.

He was too awe struck to say anything, not that he knew what to say. 

Lance was reading the back of a pill bottle before dumping two into his hand,” Here it says take two of these every six to eight hours.” He said, handing him a cool bottle of water from his back urging him to take the pills.

Keith took the pills and water popping them in his mouth swallowing them with some water, nearly downing the whole bottle, not realizing how thirsty he was.  
Lance stood there shifting awkwardly, foot to foot looking uncertain of his next actions, so Keith took the opportunity to speak up.

“Why?” He asked, the only question on his mind, seemingly catching the other boy off guard,” Why what?” Lance asked, not sure what Keith was asking.

“I mean why help me?” Keith said, his voice small and weak as he didn’t understand the other boy’s kindness towards him.

“Oh well because you were alone I guess and I just could leave you like that.” He answered, looking at the ground a blush creeping up his tan face. Worried that he’d overstepped his boundaries, tending to do that often

Instead the other boy thanked him, look shy and a little nervous and adorable to Lance, “So if you want I could stick around until your roommate gets back.” Keith contemplated this for a moment, before patting the spot next to him. Lance sat down next to him in the bed.

They talked for hours about anything and everything, till both eventually fell asleep. Shiro finding them like that with a smile on his face, glad someone was looking after Keith when he couldn’t. Covering them both up with the blanket he turned out the light heading to his own bed to quietly work on a paper.

Leaving the other two boys to sleep in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I'm getting so many Klance requests!!! Maybe this should be a Klangst thread.


	5. Drabble #5-Keith...again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of a continuation of the previous drabble, requested based on this prompt: 7. I’m drugged up on cough medicine and right now sounds like a gREAT time to tell you how hot you are and pass out in your car.” 

It had been three days since Keith had gotten sick and he was starting to feel a bit better, only a runny and nagging cough left behind.

Deciding he was well enough to go to class, he was currently going through the medicine cabinet looking for something that would quell the annoying cough building in his dry throat. Pulling out an old bottle checking the expiration date, relieved to see it wasn’t expired.

The directions on it were rubbed off so he couldn’t read them, shrugging he guesstimated taking a swig from the bottle, hoping that it would be enough. 

He then packed up his stuff walking to his astronomy class, as it wasn’t too far away and it was a nice day to be outside. Not too hot or cold, but just chilly enough to need a coat and hat.

Keith got to class taking his seat, his limbs feeling a little stiff and sore but he brushed it off on sleeping funny the night before. He pulled out his text book and couple note books waiting for class to start. When a familiar face took the seat next to him.

“Hey, you’re looking better.” They said, Keith eye trailing up to meet familiar blue ones that made his heart hammer in his chest.

He had been in denial for weeks over the crush he had had on the boy whom had rescued him the other day from his misery. Shiro being convinced that Keith was head over heels for his makeshift knight and shining armor.

“Yeah, I feel much better.” He said shoving down the fluttery feelings in his chest, he said sniffling a little. He wasn’t completely one hundred percent but he was better than he was before.

A bright smile lit up Lances face,” That’s good to hear, my expert caretaking skill sure came in handy.” He boasted a bit, then rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly,” Just don’t overdo things okay, wouldn’t want a relapse of symptoms.” 

Keith rolled his eyes,” I’ll be fine, I just have a cough to get over.” He said grinning, figuring he’d be fine. Lance shrugged looking like he wanted to say more but their teacher entered the room, cutting him off before he could.  
~  
Class started out okay but about thirty minutes in the medicine began kicking in making his brain feel foggy and drowsy. On several occasions, he caught himself nodding off to the dull drone of the professor’s voice.

At some point he must have fallen asleep because before he knew it someone was shaking him awake. He rubbed his eyes sleepy and disoriented his brain not quite functioning to its full potential.   
Keith looked up meeting eye with them most gorgeous person he’d ever seen, a flush creeping up at his face. They seemed familiar but Keith didn’t remember knowing any angels. 

He looked like he was talking to him, oh crap Keith should probably be paying attention,” What?” He asked feeling a bit stupid. 

Lance rolled his eyes,” I was telling you that class was over, are you sure you’re doing better?” He asked worried blue eyes looking him over,” You slept for most of class.” Keith wasn’t completely processing the other boy’s words as a cool hand brushed under his bangs, cupping his forehead. 

Lance frowned displeased with the heat he found there,” Shit you’re really hot not wonder you’re so out of it.” He said helping him to his feet, “I’ll take you home.” He told him not sure if the other boy even understood him.

“Hmmm.” Keith hummed nuzzling his runny nose into his neck making Lance shiver,” Not hot, your hot angel.” 

Lance felt a blush creep up at his face, dragging Keith out to his car,” Yeah yeah whatever you say, just don’t get me sick your doofus.” He said running his fingers through his hair comfortingly.   
He got him tucked comfortable in his passenger seat, with the other boy pouting up at him,” But it’s true, you’re so good looking Laaaance.” Keith whined.

Lance laughed knowing Keith would never say this if his fever weren’t frying his brain,” Alright we’ll talk about this when your brain isn’t boiling.” He said, watching Keith yawn widely rubbing at his eyes sleepily, sending butterflies,” For now take a nap okay?”

Keith nodded,”Mkay angel.” He mumbled, curling up in the car seat, quickly falling prey to slumber snoring softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol there's so much Keith and Lance in this thread, someone request something for the other characters.


	6. Drabble#6-Shiro!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this prompt by @Toosicktoocare on tumblr:   
> A is miserably sick and alone on an almost day long flight to visit family. After a rather violent sneezing fit, someone touches A’s shoulder, and A turns to find the most attractive person, who also happens to be a doctor. Despite not having sufficient supplies, Doctor tends to A throughout the entire flight. 

Shiro really wished he was back in bed.

Instead he was sitting a crowded airport, with a monster cold, waiting for a flight back home. In any other circumstances, he’d just called and said he couldn’t make it, but he promised his brother Keith that he’d come home the first chance he got so they could hang out.

So, there he was, feverishly sitting in an uncomfortable plastic chair, waiting to board his flight. Doing his best not outwardly express his misery to the world.

That was proving to be difficult as he seems to have caught the cold from hell, leaving him shaking with fits of coughing and sneezing every few minutes. Earning him a few glares from disgusted passers. 

At this point he didn’t really care, being too miserable to be self-conscious at this point, groaning as an unrelenting itch flared up deep in his chapped abused nose. ‘Couldn’t it give him a break for ten minutes?’ He thought to himself, scrubbing at his already cherry red nose.

He eyes became blurry and unfocused as his breath began to hitch rapidly with irritation, consumed by the unrelenting irritation, crumpling into tissue, having a miserable fit,” hah...ahah...hAeeshoo…hih…htch…htcheeeeeeeewwww…Eh...eh....eeeeeeh....eh'tshee….ae'ktshooehkshee…hah…ahah…hatn'tshoo…ahaha…ah'tchoum…ae'kkteeeeeeeewwww…aekishooeh'tsheeeeeeeewwww….

Groaning he held his now soiled ball of tissue to his nose, patting down his pockets looking for a tissue to blow his nose, dread sinking into the pit of his stomach when he realized he had used his last one.

Shiro could feel a crimson flush crawl up his face, keeping his hand covering his face trying to figure out a way to solve his dilemma, when a tender hand rest on his should. 

His watery eyes trailed up to find a sun kissed arm holding a package of tissues out to him, but that wasn’t really the only thing that caught his eye. There was also a beautiful white haired woman, flashing him her bright teeth, quirking her eyebrow sympathetically,” Here, you look like you could use this.”

Shiro faced deepened a darker shade of red, as he took the package of tissues from her blowing his nose,” Is it that obvious.” He said smiling sheepishly,” Thanks.” 

The women shrugged,” You do look pretty miserable.” She said, looking a little amused,” But it also might be the doctor in me.” She grinned, introducing herself,” My names Allura by the way.” Allura said, holding out her hand for him to shake it.

He grinned, feeling his heart flutter lightly,” Shiro.” He said, declining the handshake,” I’d shake your hand but I’d really hate to give you this.” He explained, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Allura retracted her hand grinning,” Understood, so any reason you’re sitting in a crowded airport miserable?” She asked, her heart really going out to him as he look sick and miserable.

He sighed, deflating a little looking drained,” I promised I would come home over break so that me and my brother could catch up.” He groaned, a miserable cough bubbling out of him, crackling harshly in his chest.

A warm hand found its way onto his back rubbing deep circles into his shoulders, soothing his cough,” Oh you poor thing, you must be absolutely miserable.” She cooed, softly running her slender fingers through his hair.

A blush creeping up his pale cheeks, opening his mouth to say something when it was announced that his flight was boarding,” I should probably go.” He said wishing he could stay like this forever.” Getting up and taking his bags to the line.

“Well then it’s a good thing were going the same way.” Allura said, grinning blindingly, melting his poor heart, really hoping he’d survive this flight.

~

That’s when he found himself curled up in an uncomfortable seat on the plane, sitting next to the most gorgeous woman that’d he’d ever seen in his life… making an absolute fool of himself as he couldn’t go ten seconds without sneezing his head off.

Shiro felt uncomfortable wrinkling his pink irritated nose desperately trying to stave off another fit. He’d been fine until they took off that when the tickle sprung up in his nose.

He wanted to do anything but gross out the cute women sitting next to him.

But his nose had other plans,” Hgnxst Psxt Hgxt Hagxst Hishii pshii tshii.” He blew his nose thickly trying to break through the wall of congestion that was built up in his sinuses.

“I'b so sorry, I bust be so disgustigg right dow.” Shiro mumble feeling tears springing up into his eyes, always getting a little emotional when he was sick.

Allura giggled, placing a sympathetic hand on his shoulder,” Honey, I’m a doctor.” She explained,” I’m pretty much immune to this crap at this point.” She said running her fingers through his fringe.

“You however look miserable, if you want you can lean against my shoulder and take a nap.” A little amused, watching him get all flustered and embarrassed. He really was cute, she couldn’t deny that.

“Oh, I couldd't…” Shiro started being cut off by a hand over his mouth,” Shh I insist, it’s really no trouble.” She said leaning his head to rest on his shoulder.

Normally Shiro would protest a little more, but he was so tired and she was so sweet, so he yawned letting himself relax into her shoulder, out cold within minutes. Allura pressing a tender kiss to his warm forehead,” Sweet dreams.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally someone else other than Keith and Lance!!! I was worried a I was going to have to turn this into a Klangst blog. lol XD


	7. Drabble#7-Back to Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt request can be viewed here: https://theequeenofangst.tumblr.com/post/158322339202/hi-for-your-prompt-thing-i-would-love-to-see

Lance has been…off lately.

The other paladins didn’t notice it at first, figuring it was just homesickness and that he just needed time…But Lance had been oddly quiet lately, seeming to talk less, looking tired and falling asleep in strange places.

It had started out normal, just crashing on the couch in the common room, and within a few days they found him asleep on the mats in the training deck, in one of the chairs in the dining room, and on top of a vent that was expelling warm air.

They were beginning to realize that they were coming to the point where they couldn’t deny that nothing was wrong. However, whenever they asked Lance he just shrugged it off saying that he was fine just tired.

It was beginning to become annoying as clearly something was wrong and Keith was fed up with Lance acting like nothing was wrong.   
Sitting up in his bed, when he heard the door open and close for the room next to him, he got to his feet ready to confront Lance about the issue.  
He left his room going to the door next to him knocking, entering before he could get an answer not really caring if Lance didn’t want him there.

~

Lance was lying face down on his bed groaning when he heard someone enter his room,” Go awaaaaaaay.” He whined, wincing as it irritated his sore throat. He really wasn’t in the mood for visitors, it had been a long day and he just wanted to sleep.

“Not until you tell me what’s wrong.” A clearly annoyed voice snapped at him, spiking headache in his already ache head.   
It wasn’t a voice he was expecting to hear however, raising his head to look at the person standing in his room, glaring down at him,” Keith?” He squeaked, flushing with embarrassment.

“Yeah, and don’t give me any of that I’m fine crap, we all know somethings up.” Keith told him, clearly not excepting any excuses from the other boy.   
Lance sat up, sheepishly looking down looking more interested in fiddling with his hand, then talking to the clearly unhappy boy in front of him. He’d really messed up if Keith was here, his attempts to not worry anyone apparently backfiring and worrying everyone more.

Keith took a deep breath releasing it trying to calm down a little not wanting Lance to think he was mad at him. He just was worried and wanted to know what was wrong,” Look Lance, I’m not mad, just tell me what’s wrong.” He explained.

It looked like he was contemplating his words, when he opened his mouth only to be interrupted by a harsh crackling coughing fit.  
~  
The pieces all came together in Keith’s head as he suddenly understood why Lance had been so quiet recently. His throat must be killing him, the cough not looking to be letting up anytime soon.

Keith quickly went into the bathroom, snagging a glass filling it with water. 

He brought it back helping the other boy take a sip of it, rubbing his back soothingly,” You could have just said you were feeling like crap.” Keith chided Lance, figuring he must have been hiding this for the past few days.

Lance shook his head pushing the glass away when the cough calmed enough for him to speak,” No don’t want to worry anyone, just a sore throat.” He croaked wincing.  
Keith rolled his eyes knowing he should have expected this kind of response from the other boy,” Lance we worried about you anyway so it didn’t matter.” He explained.

Lance looked like he wanted to say something else, but the other put a finger to his lips,” Nope don’t talk you sound like crap.” Keith said, figuring Lance should rest his voice if he wanted to get better.

Standing there awkwardly he continued,” I should probably go get someone so we can get some medicine to help you.” Keith said, turning when he felt a tug on his sleeve.

Looking back, he saw Lance looking at the ground, a flush creeping up his tan cheeks,” Could you maybe stay a little longer…?” He rasped, clearly uncomfortable with the idea of being left alone.

Sighing Keith nodded” Alright scoot over, because I’m not sitting on the floor.” Lance smiled complying to his request, and Keith crawled into bed next him.  
Lance nuzzled into his side clearly pleased with the but Keith chose not to say anything, blushing figuring he was cold or something.

After a few minutes of laying there Lance was out cold feeling exhausted, Keith quickly following behind…that’s how the other paladins found them.  
Pidge grinned,” Out of all the places Lance fell asleep this week this has got to be the strangest.” They all nodded in agreement before leaving the boys to cuddle, sleeping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And were back to Lance lol, might do some more Shiro soon but If anyone has any requests for other characters go for it!!!


	8. Drabble#8-Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post based on an ask from an ask on my blog.

Keith was fine.

He was always fine, he had to be fine, there was a team counting on him. Keith knew there was no time for relaxing or any type of weakness.   
‘So, he wasn’t getting sick’, he thought to himself ignoring the pressure behind his eyes, and the dryness of his throat. It was just exhaustion, their work load had been hefty for the past few days, he was just feeling the effects of it. 

That’s what he told himself yesterday, now he had a full blown cold, feeling like it was bordering on a sinus infection, as his whole face was sore, his nose was drippy and his body ached.

He just wanted to go back to bed but the alarm in the castle was going off so that wasn’t an option. Dragging himself to his feet, Keith clumsily put on his Paladin armor, fumbling a bit with some of the latches.

Finally suited up he made his way to the main deck, finding that he was the last to arrive, much to his distain. Even more irritate to find that he’d been woken up for a measly drill.

He stood there listening to Allura explain their objective for the day, his foggy brain only processing some of her words tuning her out for the most part.  
“Keith…” Only coming back to reality when he heard his name,” What?” He answered, dumbly clearly not fully paying attention. 

Sighing clearly frustrated with the red paladin, she repeated herself,” I was just explaining that in the we will be making a supply run on two different planets today.” She continued when no input was given,” Were splitting up so you’ll be partnered with Lance.” 

Dread fell into the pit of his stomach, it wasn’t that he didn’t want to be with Lance, the two had been getting along better lately   
It was the fact that there was no was no way he’d be able to hide his condition from Lance. The other boy may act dense sometimes but he seemed to be obnoxiously perceptive about these things.

“Alright, that sounds fine.” But if he protested it would sound even more suspicious, he’d just have to stick it out and hope Lance didn’t notice.

~ 

It wasn’t fine, Keith’s sinuses ache and his head felt like it was packed full of cement. 

He was relieved that they could travel in their own lions because Lance would have noticed if they had been in closer quarters.  
At least the congestion hadn’t reached his voice as Lance chatted away aimlessly, Keith giving short replies occasionally.

“Hey, are you okay?” Lance asked on the other end of the com,” You’ve been pretty quiet.” He said, worry lacing his voice.

Keith flushed, trying to come up with an excuse,” Yeah…just tired.” It wasn’t a total lie they had been busy lately, leaving less down time.

Lance seemed to accept his response,” Yeah things have been crazy lately, we could all use a break.” He said sheepishly,” Just hang in for this and maybe we can see if we can get a couple days off, we deserve a little down time after all.”

It never occurred to Keith that the others might be just exhausted as he was, he felt bad for complaining, they could suck it up so could he,” Yeah you’re right, I’ll be fine let’s just get this done.”

~

When they got to the planet Keith stumbled out of his lion, finding the air outside to be hot and uncomfortable again his already feverish sticky skin. 

He wasn’t looking forward to this at all, but put up his façade when Lance excited his lion whistling,” Damn no one said this planet would be boiling.” He said wiping some sweat away from his face,” Well no turning back now let’s just get this over with and leave.” 

Keith nodded in agreement, already feeling a little light headed, and they had only been here for about ten minutes.

He followed Lance sticking close behind as he chatted away, not seeming to be bothered by Keith’s silence, which Keith was grateful for, as he began tuning out his words.

They walked for a while, until Keith ran into Lances back not realizing stumbling and nearly falling backward before Lance caught him,” Whoa careful there.” Lance exclaimed, concern filling his face.

“Keith…are you okay?” He heard as black dots danced at the edges of his vision, “Keith!!” He heard his name one last time before being engulfed in darkness.

~

When he woke again he felt a little cooler, surrounded by a blue hue of light, hearing voices talking quietly,” Yeah, he’s fine overheated a little bit.” A pause before more speaking,” He has a pretty nasty fever so that might have contributed to it, I finished were heading back now.”

They ended the conversation and Keith sat up groaning when it made his head spin. Lance was by his side in minutes helping him lay back down,” Hey, just relax, you passed out but you’re okay now.” 

Keith looked up at him, brain feeling sludgy and slow like molasses,” What about Red?” He asked worried about his lion, knowing he couldn’t piolet her back in this condition. 

Lance smiled,” She’s fine already sent her back on auto piolet, there’s nothing to worry about just chill, you probably feel like crap.”

Keith groaned as that was an understatement, his head was throbbing, and his throat ached painfully.

“You should have told someone you weren’t feeling well, you could have skipped, not exactly a high-risk mission.” Lance explained, running his fingers through Keith’s dark hair soothingly, watching his body relaxed.

“Can’t be sick too much to do.” Keith said, turning on his side coughing harshly whimpering a little. Lance rubbed soothing circles into his back,” Shhhh we’ll talk about it later just relax.” He told the other boy.

Keith did his best to fight back against sleep, but he was so tired, his body won the fight his tired eyes drooping closed as he fell in a deep restful slumber.

Lance got up going to the control center of his lion, turning on auto piolet,” Take us home Blue.” He said, before returning to take care of the other boy, making sure he slept soundly and comfortably for the rest of the trip back to the castle.


	9. Drabble#9-Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was requested by an anon:for your sickfic prompts, how about Keith eats something that’s not good for his galra side and gets reeeaaally sick and maybe can’t control his appearance so he starts looking galra and tries to hide it? Idk but I love your fics and I’m always a slut for galra keith angst 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might have a continuation.

Keith stayed close to the wall nerves bubbling up in his stomach.

They had just finished a diplomatic meeting with some allies and he was at the after celebration. He really wasn’t found of these types of events, as Keith wasn’t a big fan of socializing but it wasn’t an option so he didn’t really have a choice.

At least he didn’t have to participate, he could just hang out and be a wall flower.

Or that’s what he thought until Lance came over urging him to join the fun,” Come on Keith, live a little.” He said taking his hand dragging Keith in the direction of the food table,” I’m not letting you stand around all night, get something to eat and we’ll hang out.”

Keith really wasn’t interested in all of this but he supposed if Lance stuck around it would be a little easier. 

He grabbed a plate taking a couple of things from the table, as Allura confirmed the food was safe for them to eat. Glad she checked since he had no idea what any of these were. 

He went and hung out with Lance chatting with him for a bit.  
~  
He was wrong this was terrible, miserable, and awful.

Lance stuck around for a while, but even Keith could see he wanted to join the fun, so he shooed him off telling him that he’d find one of the others to hang out with for a bit. The other boy grinning waving him off and disappearing into the crowd. 

That was about an hour ago, and Keith was now sitting against a wall, feeling nauseous and uncomfortably warm.

He knew Allura had checked the food, but something wasn’t settling right in his stomach, making his stomach bubble and gurgle uncomfortably. All he wanted was to go back to the castle and lay down, but he couldn’t find anyone to tell that to. 

He got back up fed up with all of this just deciding to head back figuring no one would notice anyway. Keith stumbled out into the night, sighing as the cool air felt good on his skin.

Trudging along slowly he made his way to the castle, feeling a little dizzy and nauseous when he got there… His bed was farther away he didn’t know if he was up for making the trek.

That’s when he had a better idea going in the direction of the Lions hangers.

~

Lance went around looking for Keith worried as the other paladin seemed a bit uncomfortable earlier. He found Pidge and Hunk but they hadn’t seen Keith so he figured that the other boy must be with Shiro. 

But his stomach dropped when he saw Shiro, and Allura but no Keith. He went over to them tapping Shiro shoulder,” Oh, Lance…is something wrong?” Shiro asked, noticing that he was looking a bit nervous.

“Yes, have you seen Keith I can’t find him anywhere, he looked a little nervous earlier.” Lance said, noticing the other man tense a little,” No I haven’t, here we’ll help you look.” Shiro said, going around with Lance, Allura also trailing behind worried about the red paladin.

Finding Hunk and Pidge again along the way,” Hey Hunk, Pidge, have either of you seen Keith.” Shiro asked, hoping that one of them had seen the boy. 

Hunk shook his head.” Maybe a little earlier in the night but not since then.” A thick nervous feeling filling the air as they worried about their team mate.

Allura spoke up,” The suits have a tracking device, I’ll check it.” She said quickly pulling up his location,” It looks like he might be in the castle.”  
They made their way to the castle to find him, hoping that nothing had happened to him.

~

They checked his room and nearly every part of the castle before Lance suggested checking the red lions cock pit.

That’s where they found Keith curled up fast asleep in the piolets chair, curled up looking pretty miserable. Shiro knelt beside him shaking Keith’s shoulder gently to wake him,” Hey buddy you okay?”

Keith whimpered clutching his stomach feeling it gurgle uncomfortably, before shaking his head, loosing whatever he ate all over the floor.

“Are you sure the food was safe for us to eat?” Shiro asked not sure, if anything else could be making Keith sick. Allura groaned,” Quiznack, I forgot to factor in Keith’s Galra DNA.” She said feeling horribly guilty,” This is my fault.”

Shiro scooped up Keith,” It’s fine, we’ll just get him taken care of and he’ll be good as new.” He explained, as they took him to his room, administering medicine as needed.

~

Keith felt drowsy and miserable yawning, not completely sure what was going on but he could feel a steady hand run their fingers through his hair soothing him a bit, before he drifted off into a comfortable slumber.


	10. Drabble#10-Keith (continuation of the last drabble)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pukey Keith

Keith was sitting in bed with a bucket, miserable just waiting for the next wave of nausea to hit him.

Turns out the food he ate at that banquet thingy didn’t necessarily agree with his Galra DNA, but it wasn’t poisonous to him, it just seemed to give him a mild case of food poisoning. Currently wreaking havoc on his poor stomach.

He hiccupped a little saliva pooled in his mouth, his stomach lurching violently as a stream of thin brown bile poured from his lip into the bucket in front of him.   
Making him cough, gag and dry heave for a few minutes afterwards.

Whimpering he curled his arms around his middle trying to keep his stomach from cramping up, clearly not doing anything as his stomach throbbed dully. 

Keith really wished he hadn’t shooed everyone away really wishing he had someone here to distract him from his stomach. However, he’d been noticing some…unwanted side effects from his affliction, that were becoming increasingly hard to hide.

Keith now had to use his jacket to cover the patch of purple fur crawling up his arm at an alarming rate. He was uncomfortable warm, but that was better than people noticing his Galra DNA starting to come out.

He pulled off his jacket sleeve looking at it groaning when he realized it had moved further up his arm nearly touching his shoulder.

A knock on his door made Keith jump a little,” I’m coming in.” He burrowed under the cover hiding his arm, as Hunk slid open the door crinkling his nose at the small,” Aw man did you throw up again?” He asked, not an ounce of malice in his voice, but full to the brim with concern.

Keith relaxed a little nodding,” Yeah…” He said, still feeling ashamed despite knowing Hunk didn’t care.

“I’ll get someone to clean it out again.” Hunk told him, typically not doing too well with vomit,” In the mean time I managed to make the Alien equivalent of chicken broth.” He told him setting the tray on the nightstand next to him,” It might be a little easier to keep down.”

Keith nodded figuring it would be best to have something in his stomach, so he didn’t dry heave miserably,” Thanks Hunk.” He said, giving him a small tired smile to show his appreciation.

Hunk grinned, rubbing the back of his neck,” It’s no problem, anything to help you feel better sooner.” He said before leaving the room.  
Keith took the bowl eating nearly half the soup before, putting the bowl aside not being able to stomach anymore.

A comfortable warm feeling settled in the pit of his stomach as exhaustion took over and he passed out, too tired to stay awake.

~

Lance found himself distracted throughout training, thinking of non-other but Keith.

The other boy had been so sick the past few days, and all he wanted to do was fuss over him and take care of him. But it seemed that Keith wasn’t taking very many visitors now, opting to tough it out alone.

Which Lance found ridiculous because nobody wanted to be alone when they were sick. 

That’s why as soon as training end Lance made his way to Keith, standing outside the door nervously debating on knocking. 

Eventually his worry had him giving in rapping on the door a couple of times,” Go away.” A small shaky voice, sounding close to tears, called from inside.

Lances heart fell a little this sounded nothing like the Keith he knew, worried about the poor boy wanting to make his misery go away, not caring that Keith didn’t want him there,” I’m coming in.” He told him, sliding the door open entering.

He looked to the bed to find a small shivering mass of blanket, making little sobbing noises occasionally.“Go away.” He mumbled in between sobs, Keith words having no bite as the other boy was clearly miserable.

Lance smiled gently,” No can do, not until you come out and tell me what’s wrong.” His words seeming to make Keith burrow further under the blankets,” Come on Keith it can’t be that bad.”

“Yes it can, you’re gonna hate me if you see.” He whined, sniffling back tears.

Lance’s heart broke hearing this,” Keith nothing you ever do could make me hate you.” He reassured the other boy,” Now please come out so I can help you feel better.”  
Keith snuffled a little, hiccupping,”…Promise…” He said still a little wary about all of this.

Lance smiled as it reminded him of talking to one of his siblings,” Promise, now come on out.” He told the other boy.

Keith slowly crawled out from his mound of blankets, sitting up on the bed, yellow eyes staring intently at his feet. Purple fur covered every inch of his body, and a darker nearly black purple made up his hair which was sticking out in every direction.

Lance was in shock definitely not expecting anything like this but not completely appalled as it was something that was bound to happen eventually.

Keith whimpered, when Lance had nothing to say,” I knew it…” Attempting to go back and hide under his blankets. 

But Lance stopped him,” Oh no you don’t.” He said crawling onto the bed pulling the smaller boy into his lap rocking him gently,” I don’t hate you, I was just a little…shocked.” He explained in a soothing voice, trying to calm his tears.

He pressed a kiss to the top of his messy hair,” There is nothing wrong with you Keith.” He told him, smoothing his hair back with his hand running his fingers through it,” I love you just the way you are, okay?” He said, blushing a little at his own words.

Keith was silent for a moment sniffling tears trickling down his face, until he calmed enough to speak yawning,” Mkay, I love you too Lance.” He said, nodding off to the smooth steady rhythm of Lance running his fingers through his hair.

Leaving Lance blushing crimson red, at the sleepy words from the boy.


	11. Drabble#11-Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from an anon: shiro gets some completely normal earth illness and allura FREAKS OUT because she thinks he’s dying - or Allura gets an altean illness and Shiro thinks she’s dying ?

Shiro had been feeling a bit off lately.  
He didn’t really know why but something just felt more drained then usual and just plain weird. He couldn’t put his finger on it, so he just figured that he was just tired from training and all the missions in the past week.

~

They were in the training, when things began to hit Shiro, starting with a slight tickle in his throat, making him clear his throat it he kept giving orders and working with his younger teammates.

However, in that time the tickle seemed to migrate to his nose catching him off guard as it made him sneeze, only managed to half stifle it,” HXGSHT!!!”

All head turned towards him as a he could feel a blush creep up his pale face, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. The youngers blessing him with looks of concern painting their faces.

Hunk spoke up being one of the mother hens of the group,” Everything alright Shiro.” He asked worry clear on his face as he was concerned for their leader’s health. 

“Yeah Shiro you don’t look so good.” Lance spoke up, his voice humorous but underneath laced with concern.

Shiro brushed off their worry figuring it was a fluke, just some dust or something of the sort,” Just a sneeze, don’t worry about it.” He smiled, trying to reassure them.   
They still looked a bit uncertain but got back to training, keeping a close eye on their leader, as if trying to determine if he was telling the truth.

Shiro seemingly doing fine for the moment.

~

About half way through training, he seemed to be running on steam. His joints achy and sore, his head throbbed and felt packed with cement and was starting to have trouble focusing. Eventually deciding it would best to end training early.

The other paladins stared at him with worry, as it was uncommon for Shrio to do this.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Pidge asked, worried that he’d managed to catch some weird space flu.  
Shiro once again waved off the concern, with a smile plastered to his face,” Yes I’m sure, probably just a cold or something.” He answered before turn away, trudging off   
to his room to go lay down for a bit.

When he got there, he crashed falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, snoring.

~

Shiro woke to something cold poking him in the cheek, still drowsy and a bit confused from just waking up. Trying to figure out exactly, what woke him up, finding the concerned blue eyes of the princess staring back at him.

He sat up quickly making his head spin a little, wondering how long she’d been there,” Princess!! W-what are you doing here?” He asked trying to act casual and not like the love-sick puppy he was.

Allura tilted her head a little looking at him a bit confused,” The others said that you weren’t feeling well, I was just trying to take your temperature.” She said, holding something out that look like a regular thermometer from earth.

Shiro nodded taking it slipping it into his mouth, glad when it appeared he was doing it right, he could never be certain with Altean technology.

He watched her as she fidgeted nervously, wondering why it bothered her so much that he was sick. Taking it out of his mouth when it beeped, looking at it,”101.2, not bad but not good.” He said, handing her the thermometer.

She looked almost as if something was on her mind,” Is everything all right princess?” He asked, concerned that something was bothering her.Allura opened her mouth contemplating her words for a minute,” This…illness it’s not deadly for you, is it?” She asked, clearly concerned about this.

Which is why it took all Shiro energy not to laugh, taking a moment to compose himself. Taking a deep breath, he answered,” No it probably just the flu or something completely harmless, all humans get it ever now and then.” 

Allura released a sigh of relief,” So it’s common for humans to catch?” She asked, sitting down on the end of his bed, clearly having many questions about this. 

Shiro was tired but felt obligated to ease some of Allura’s concern,” Yeah its actually pretty contagious.” He said, feeling dread pool in his stomach,” You probably shouldn’t be here, I wouldn’t want you to catch it.”

Allura pondered this though,”Explain the symptoms and I will tell you if it’s contagious to Alteans.” Shiro wasn’t sure if that was how things worked but he’d give it a shot,” Okay well it feels like a milder strain, not the kind that makes you sick you stomach.” He began explaining, trying to figure out the right word,” The kind that makes your joints feeling all achy, your nose runny and sniffly and your throat sore.”

Allura thought about this for a moment,” It doesn’t sound like any Altean illness I’ve ever heard of…when your nose runs is that you loosing brain fluid.” She asked, poking at the lightly pink appendage.

Making it wrinkle slightly, and Shiro pull back a little,” N-no, please don’t do that.” He said rubbing at his irritated pink nose, sniffling.

Allura looked confused,” What, this?” She asked, poking his cute little nose. 

He couldn’t stave of the burning tickle this time as his nose wrinkled, crinkling with irritation, covering his irritated nose with his hands,” HAPSHII TCHIII HGXSHII.” He let out a loud irritating triple, making Allura jump a little.

Shiro snagged a tissue with one hand while covering his nose with the other blowing his nose harshly. 

A dainty sounding giggled filled his ears, making a blush creep up his cheeks. The princess had a hand over her mouth hiding the smile on her face,” What on Earth, was that?” She asked, teasing him lightly.

He grinned, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck,” Oh uh sneezes, I guess, it’s what happens when your nose gets irritated.” He explained,” Alteans don’t do that?” He asked.

Allura shook her head,” Not that I know of, but it was adorable.” She said, cooing over Shiro, making his blush deepen a shade or too. He cleared his throat awkwardly,” Thanks…I guess.” He said, yawning widely as exhaustion began to creep into his bones, overwhelming him.

Allura smiled sympathetically having him lay back down,” You should rest, I’ll be here if you need anything?” She told him, running her fingers, through his hair, soothing him.

Shiro wanted to protest saying that she didn’t have to but it was all just too nice. He relaxed under her gentle touch, falling into a deep dreamless sleep, feeling safe for the first time in months.


	12. Drabble#12-Keith/Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I love your work, I was thinking about a klance fic where lance has a violent ex, and he's kind of trying to get back with lance and keith just won't have it and they fight and keith ends up pretty beat up but hey "you should see the other guy"

Keith had only been dating Lance for a couple of weeks, but it was long enough to realize that there was a serious problem.

Not with Lance of course, no he was perfect, so kind and loving, Keith didn’t deserve someone like him. It was his Ex that was starting to become a problem. It hadn’t started out as one, beginning with angry voice messages, however it soon escalated to the man harassing Lance at work. He could see it was starting to stress the other boy out, leaving him frightened and having trouble sleeping.

Keith didn’t exactly know their past, but he was certain it wasn’t a pleasant one.

His sweet boyfriend, didn’t deserve this, he was a good person whom deserved better. Keith had to do something about this not having the patience to let things persist further.

And then he got a phone call, Lance sounded distraught and upset on the other end explaining that it had happened again and that he didn’t know how to handle this…and that was the final straw for Keith.

It was time for him to take matters into his own hands, grabbing his car keys and heading out the door.

~

Keith rolled up to Lance’s work in his motor cycle, seeing the long haired bastard loitering outside, clearly waiting for Lance to get off work so that he could harass him some more. 

He clearly wasn’t expecting Keith to be there eyes widening a little at the sight of him,” I thought I told you to leave my boyfriend alone, Lotor.” He said lowly, nearly growling, pissed at the nerve of this asshole.

Lotor got a smug look on his stupid face, his posture relaxed, clearly unconcerned about the boy in front of him,” I was simply having a chat, with him no reason to get your panties in a twist.” He sneered.

Keith took a deep breath calming himself, knowing his boyfriend wouldn’t approve him getting into a fight,” We’ve been over this, he’s not interested in seeing you, so go away.” He said, making a shooing motion with his hand, hoping this would be easy and he’d just go away. Walking past him to go check on his boyfriend.

However, things could never be that easy.

“Lance will come crawling back eventually, he always does.” Lotor grinned, prompting Keith to spin around and punch him in the nose.  
So much for not getting into any fights.

The fight lasted only a few minutes, Keith only managing to get a couple of punches in before getting kneed in the stomach, making him crumble forward, forcing the air from his lungs

The coward couldn’t even face him like a man, Keith would fight to the death for Lance. 

He composed himself getting to his feet wincing slightly to the pain in his abdomen, stumbling and hobbling. He knew his boyfriend would be mad about the fighting, but he’d be even madder if he didn’t get his injuries checked out.

So, he sucked it up walking into the building.

~

Keith rolled his eyes, holding an ice pack to his forehead, listening to his boyfriend chew him out, perks of having a nurse as a boyfriend.

“Dios mios, Keith what on earth were you thinking!!!?” Lance said, throwing up his hands in exasperation, digging through one of the drawers looking for some gauze pads and bandages.” You’re lucky you didn’t get yourself killed!!!”

Keith sighed crossing his hands over his chest,” As if the guys too much of a coward to kill anyone.”

“Don’t you dare contradict me, Kogane.” Lance lowered, his voice warningly clearly displeased,” It’s still not worth it, and you should know better.” He said, pulling out a gauze pad, applying it to a cut on Keith’s forehead, carefully.

Keith still winced a little as it stung,” I thought it was worth it.” He mumbled feeling, a little dejected, he’d been only trying to protect his boyfriend.

Lance’s heart sunk a little, he knew that the other boy was trying his hardest to ignore it but it clearly bothered him to have his Ex harass them,” I know…just don’t do it again.” He said, deciding to let him off easy.

“Did you at least land a good hit on him.” Lance asked, trying to cheer up the sulking boy a little. Keith grinned,” Clocked him right in the nose.” He said, looking proud of himself.

Lance laughed rolling his eyes,” Nice.” Before finishing tending to his idiot boyfriend other injuries and bruising.


	13. Drabble #13-Broganes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested on Tumblr:So idk if you do shiro/keith brother relationship, but I was thinking about a modern au where Shiro is always watching keith closely even if they don't live together, because keith is so clumsy and accident prone and doesn’t know how to take care of himself properly, or it could be klance whatever you feel more comfortable with :v Your writing is really good :)

Keith could feel nerves bubbling in his stomach.

He knew that he had promised to be a little more careful. Keith really tried to stay out of trouble…it was just hard to when trouble seemed to follow him around.

That’s why he was standing there, hesitantly debating on whether to knock on Shiro’s door. He didn’t feel well and he didn’t feel comfortable asking Allura where the medicine was, fearing that he would just get the cold shoulder again.

He really didn’t want to bother the older man, Keith already made him worry enough as is, and with his recent reveal of his Galra genes… he didn’t even know if Shiro would want to see him.

So, he left, after all Keith could take care of himself, it wasn’t that bad he could probably get over it on his own.  
He didn’t need to bother Shiro with something so trivial.

~

That’s how Keith ended up curled up under a mound of blankets, shivering violently, certain that he was running a fever. He really needed some medicine, but he didn’t feel anywhere near well enough to get up and venture out to get them.

He felt like crying, he should have just asked Shiro earlier when he was standing outside of his door, now he just had to lay there waiting for someone to come looking for him. Who knows how long that’ll take.

His stomach rolled uncomfortably, making him whimper and curl around his middle, tightly squeezing his eyes shut, tears leaking from the edges.

The nausea having him stumbling to his feet, wobbling his way to the bathroom a hand loosely covering his mouth. 

Keith fell to his knees in front of the toilet, retching violently as his stomach lurched uncomfortably. Feeling saliva build and coat the inside of his mouth as bile, burned on its up his throat. 

Dry heaving a bit before a thick stream of brown bile came up splashing into the toilet, make him cough and retch miserably.  
It took a few minutes for his stomach to calm down enough for him to relax a bit, resting his head on the cool porcelain toilet bowl, whimpering, fat tears streaming down his warm cheeks.

He really wished that someone would come soon, he didn’t know how much longer he could stand being like this.

~

Keith felt someone shake his shoulder softly, as he groggily opened his eyes, not remembering falling asleep.

He saw Shiro’s concerned grey blue eyes staring back at him, his mouth moving to say something that Keith was struggling to process.

“Keith…Keith, how long have you been here?” Shaking his head when he decided that didn’t matter,” Never mind did you get sick?” He asked, brushing a hand under his bangs displease with the heat he felt there.

Keith nodded, feeling so relieved to see him that he burst into tears sobbing, shocking Shiro and making him even more worried,” Are you okay?” He asked,” Does something hurt?”

Keith shook his head, hiccupping as he continued to cry unable to calm himself.

Shiro took Keith into his arms hugging him and just holding him, running his fingers through his hair trying to calm him down a little” Shhh hey it’s okay you’re okay I’m here now.” He shushed him softly.

When Keith had calmed him down enough, he got a wet wash cloth cleaning him up, wiping the stray his mouth, nose and the stray tears from his eyes. 

He looked exhausted, so Shiro scooped Keith up carrying him back to his bed making sure he was comfortable and had a trash can if he was sick again. 

He then turned to leave and get Coran or the princess when he felt a tug on his sleeve. It was Keith, looking rather ashamed of himself avoiding eye contact. Shiro didn’t have the heart to leave the boy, he’d grown to see as a younger brother, alone. 

So, he pulled up a stray chair, sitting next Keith bed running his fingers through his hair, watching him close his eyes and relax into the touch.  
It wasn’t long before he was asleep, and Shiro stayed wanting him to know that he had someone there when he woke up.


	14. Drabble #14-Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: AYE HEY I LOVE YOUR STUFF OKAY Can you maybe do a thing based off of PolarSpaz's snakes and horses au? And maybe focus on Keith needing to be wrapped around lance like all the time and lance being like tf dude but secretly liking it and they end up getting together idk dude I need more fics

Keith couldn’t stand being cold.

It was one of the things he despised the most and since becoming a Naga he’d felt nothing but cold. It didn’t help that he was now a cold-blooded reptilian and had no   
way of keeping himself warm, but now he felt like he was coming down with something because of it.

He could wrap himself up around Lance like he normally did, but he felt like he was irritating the other boy, and Keith really didn’t like being an inconvenience to people. 

So, he’d just have to find another way to keep himself warm, slinking away to try to find some way of staying warm.

~

Lance had a long day, looking forward to just coming back to his room and resting, even if he couldn’t use his bed, it was better than nothing.

Trotting back to his room, his mind wandered to the red paladin. He hadn’t seen him all day.

Usually by this time Keith would have made his way to him one way or another, seeking warmth. As irritating as it was Lance almost missed having Keith there, knowing it wasn’t the other boys fault for being cold.

He slid the door open to his bedroom, expect another restless night of sleep, when he saw something that made him do a double take.There were two mattresses laid out on the floor neatly, like one big bed, so that he could lay down properly.

He wondered, who had done this we a small piece of paper.

Dear Lance,  
Sorry for bothering you lately, I hope this helps.  
From,  
Keith

It was short and simple, but made guilt bubbly up in lances gut all the same. He had been pushing the other boy away all day with his clinginess, when he was only cold and trying to get warm.

And he had still done something nice for him.  
Lance had to find him to apologize and thank him for his gesture, so Lance turned around going to find Keith.

~

Turns out finding Keith was easier said than done as Lance couldn’t find him anywhere. 

Making him even more nervous. He had checked everywhere Keith normally was when he wasn’t with the other paladins, but he wasn’t anywhere to be found.  
So, that’s how he ended up, standing outside of Keith door. It was the only place he hadn’t checked so if Keith wasn’t there he didn’t know what he’d do.

He didn’t even bother knocking just sliding the door open…Keith didn’t appear to be there.

Lance was about to turn away, and alert the others to the red paladins disappearance, when a small sound stopped him in his tracks,” HeHHT-sshh” It was airy and quiet but it was all the motivation Lance needed to turn around seeing the mound of blankets on Keith’s bed shift.

Sure, enough out poked the dark-haired boy sniffling slightly,” Ladce?” He questioned sounding a little off.

Lance was so relieved to see him, glad that he was safe,” I’m sorry Keith I shouldn’t have shoved you away earlier.” He said looking down at his hooves feeling guilty.

Keith felt a little fluster,” No it's fide, I was beigg a duisagce.” He answered, sounding like a he had a dish rag shoved up his nose.

Lance’s brow wrinkle a little concerned,” No you weren’t you were just cold, and I was being a jerk.” He told the other boy.

Keith looked like wanted to say something but was caught off guard by a slight hitch in his breath,” Hhh…!!" Lance was almost worried, thinking that he had made the other boy cry when,” HeHHT-sshh! … eht'SHHH!” He doubled over with a small fit, sniffling a little afterwards.

Lance was a little shocked by the outburst, guilt welling up in the pit of his stomach as he quickly put to and two together,” You’re sick.”

Keith sniffled rubbing his nose,” It’s just a cold.” He said, not wanting to worry the other boy.

But it didn’t seem to work as Lances frown seemed to deepen,” That you probably wouldn’t have, if I had just sucked it up and kept you warm.” He said guilt lacing his words.

Keith sighed,” You cad’t get sick frob beigg cold Lagce.” He answered back, sniffling congested.

“It doesn’t make it better either.” Lance said, deciding he was done arguing with the boy lifting him into his arms, making him squeak a little, feeling his long tail curl around his waist.

“What are you doing?” Keith asked, clinging to Lance nervously, not sure exactly what he was doing.

Lance chuckled,” Keeping you warm dummy, what does it look like I’m doing?” He said, exiting Keith’s room making his way towards his own. The other boy mumbling something like; you don’t have to.

Lance smiled entering his room setting Keith on the bed, laying down as well moving close so that he could keep him warm,” I know, I want to though.”   
Keith ducked under the covers a little hiding his face, a little embarrassed. 

Lance just found it adorable, pulling the smaller boy closer to his chest, sharing his warmth with him, feeling Keith relax a little. 

Running his finger through Keith’s hair softly and soothingly till his breathing slowed down to a stead rhythm. His mouth hanging open a little so he could breath, snoring stuffily.

But Lance didn’t mind, he just felt better knowing that the other boy was safe and warm in his arms.


	15. Drabble #15-Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: is it lame to request a fic from your own scenario list? because I'm doing it. Klance, “You’ve been lazy all day; it’s time to get up," sick lance? I'll love you forever <3

Keith looked at his boyfriend still in bed feeling a bit exasperated.

It was Lance and his day off and they had planned to spend it together, but so far Lance had spent most of the day sleeping

At first Keith was lenient, letting him sleep in as classes had been stressful lately and Lance had been staying up late most nights, but it was going on 12:00 in the afternoon and he at least wanted to go out to lunch with his boyfriend.

Lance groaned shoving Keith hand away, and he sighed frustrated,” Come on Lance, you’ve been lazy all day; it’s time to get up.” He said trying to get his boyfriend to wake up.

Lance whined rolling over,” Go away, I’m sleeping.” He mumbled, sounding raspy, sleep filling his voice.

Keith frowned,” Come on Lance I let you sleep in till noon at least go out to lunch with me.” He tried to reason with the other boy, really wanting to spend time with him on their day off.

Lance groaned, knowing his boyfriend meant well but he just wasn’t feeling up to going out today. He’d spent most of the week feeling like he was coming down with something, and today it must have decided to hit him full force.

He debated on whether to tell Keith, knowing that the other boy would let up a little if he knew that he wasn’t feeling well. But he also knew that Keith had been looking forward to their day off and spending time together.

Groaning Lance mumbled,” I’ll get up and get ready just give me a minute.”

Keith grinned, seemingly satisfied,” Alright don’t be too long, I’ll be waiting.” He said, leaving the room to wait for Lance on the couch.

Lance laid there for a few minutes, nearly going back to sleep, before dragging himself to his feet the whole world tilting as his head spun. 

He had to close his eyes and steady himself on the bed, for a couple minute until he was certain he wouldn’t pass out, when he opened them.

Slowly making his way to the bathroom he had to sit on the toilet seat, exhausted and a bit winded despite it only being a short distance.

Not feeling up for getting back up, he began to remove his shirt as he figures he’d shower to wash away the groggy feelings. It couldn’t hurt to rest his eyes for a minute, he thought feeling exhausted and half asleep. 

He didn’t have much of a choice in the matter as his body seemed to take over, and his eyes slid shut on his own, nodding off.

~

Keith look at his watch frowning, it was nearly 12:30 and still no Lance. He was feeling a bit peeved now as he figured his boyfriend had lied and just gone back to sleep.

He got off storming off in the direction of their, bedroom ready to give Lance a piece of his mind…but when he went in there his anger dissipated as his boyfriend was nowhere to be found.

“Lance?” He called, out feeling worry settle into the pit of his stomach, when he didn’t get a reply.

He went looking for his boyfriend, venturing into the bathroom, heart sinking a little when he found him,” Oh Lance.” He said, finding his boyfriend sitting on the toilet sleep, out cold, with his shirt only partially on.

Keith knelt in front of him touching his forehead, displeased with the heat coming off his forehead. 

Lance stirred a little when Keith did this, waking up, “Keith?” He sat up straight panicking,” Oh my god, I fell asleep, what time is it!!?” He asked, getting to his feet swaying a bit.

Keith had him sit back down,” Lance it’s fine.” He said smiling,” But you should have told me you weren’t feeling well, we could have stayed in and relaxed.” Keith, said cupping his boyfriend’s cheek with a gentle hand.

Lance averted his eyes to the ground,” I’m sorry, I should have told you, but you really seemed like you wanted to go out.” He said, frowning knowing he messed up.  
Keith rolled his eyes pressing a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s warm forehead,” Honey I care more about your health, then going out.” He teased lightly,” Now let’s order   
take out, and watch crappy romance movies.” He said smiling, “We can always have a fun night in.” 

Lance smiled, kissing Keith’s hand,” Sounds perfect.” He said, letting Keith help him up so that they could enjoy a nice quiet night in, thinking that he had the best boyfriend in the entire world.


	16. Drabble #16-Klangst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon: Hi, do you accept songfic prompts? If yes, can you write klance based on love you goodbye by 1D?

Lance was curled up in a ball crying, wishing he had tried harder.

Things weren’t going well between him and Keith, with the stress of finals piling on top of them.

This last fight they had was their breaking point. It seemed so stupid and petty now but it was enough to hurt both deeply.

He couldn’t even remember what they were fighting about but it ended with Keith walking out and Lance in the current position he was in wishing he’d took the time to stop him.

He would give anything to have Keith back here curled up with him, but he couldn’t have that because he fucked up. Keith left him and he was never coming back.  
These thoughts got him all riled up as he, sobbed loudly unable to calm himself down. Eventually crying himself to sleep.

~

A couple of hours later Lance awoke to the buzzing of his phone, blearily he reached out his hand groping around until he found it.

Looking at the caller Id his heart sank a little when he found it was only Pidge calling him. He cleared his throat trying to make himself sound at least a little presentable.

“H-hey, what’s up?” He answered, cursing as his voice shook a little.

“Hey, Lance is everything okay with Keith?” They said, worry lacing their voice,” I’ve been trying to call him for the past hour and he hasn’t picked up at all.”

Lance’s heart dropped a little,” We had a fight so he stormed out, he’s probably a Shiro’s blowing off some steam.” 

Pidge made a little uncertain noise, before continuing,” No I called Shiro, and he said he hadn’t seen him.” 

Lance’s heart sank in to his stomach as he got to his feet,” Are you sure?” He said, forgetting about their earlier fight, just wanting to find his boyfriend.

“Positive, Shiro wouldn’t lie about something like that.” They said, clearly worried about their friend as he was missing.

Lance tried to keep his voice calm,” I’ll go look for him, Pidge thanks for telling me.” He said, already putting his winter coat. “Keep me, posted.” They answered before hanging up.

He cursed, as he noticed Keith coat and phone on the coffee table, as he heads out the door. The other boy could at least worry a little about his own health. 

~

Lance looked everywhere he thought Keith might be even calling out his name. He was starting to get a bit frantic as it was getting dark and the temperature was dropping.

Keith could be anywhere, what is he was unconscious and died because of that stupid fight. Lance, didn’t he could live with himself if anything like that happened. 

Thankfully Lance happened to spot a mulleted head in a coffee shop across the street. At least the other boy was trying to stay warm.

Lance waited impatiently at the crosswalk, bouncing from foot to foot, desperate to get to his boyfriend so that he could apologize.

As soon as the signal changed he was running across the street, receiving dirty looks from people he passed. But he didn’t care Keith was safe and that’s all that mattered.

He rushed into the shop,” Keith!” The other boy turned to him eye’s rimmed red from tears, widening a little in shock. 

Lance ran to his boyfriend wrapping him in a tight hug,” I’m so glad you’re okay.” He exclaimed, catching the shorter boy off guard,” Pidge called saying she couldn’t get a hold of you and you weren’t at Shiro’s and I was so worried.”

Keith melted into Lances hug, warm tears bleeding through the fabric of his shirt,” You’re not mad.” He asked, his voice so small and sad.

“No, no no.” Lance reassured him,” I’m sorry, it was such a stupid fight, we were both stressed out.” He said, running his fingers through Keith’s hair. 

“But it’s okay now, because we’re going to go home and relax, okay?” He asked, wanting to make sure that this was okay with Keith.  
Keith nodded, smiling,” Okay.” 

Lance lead Keith out into the cold night, a warm arm wrapped around him, and a smile on his face.


	17. Drabble #17-Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon: Can I request Keith having diabetes but he's really bad at taking care of it, specially in finals week, it can have klance lmao

Keith was fine, he could take care of himself.

So, he wasn’t eating properly, he didn’t always have time in between studying…and maybe he forgot to take his insulin occasionally, but he was still fine he could handle things himself.

He didn’t need anyone hovering over him like he was some sort of charity case. But that didn’t seem to stop that boy from glancing over at him occasionally during their test, giving him worried little looks. It was distracting.

Keith just needed to get through this test and he would be home free, having some time off.

Bubbling in the last few answers he got up, nearly blacking out as his head spun violently. As he had to sit back down feeling dizzy. He vaguely heard Lance’s voice, as things came back into focus.

Looking at him he felt nervous, knowing something was wrong. He felt shaky and tired like he’d just run a mile without eating beforehand. He was scared.

~

Lance’s heart leapt as he saw Keith stumble a bit before sitting back down. He instructed one of the other students to get the nurse while he tended to the other boy.

He’d had First Aid and CPR training so he knew how to deal with situations like this, first calling out Keith’s name to make sure he was still coherent. He was relieved when Keith turned to him, glad that the other boy was still doing okay.

“Hey Keith, I’m first aid and CPR trained, is it okay if I help you out?” He asked, glad when the boy nodded. “Okay so I need you to answer a few questions for me can you do that?” He asked, receiving a nod in return.

“Alright how are you feeling Keith?” He asked wanting to get his symptoms down so that he was sure he was dealing with.

Keith though about it a minute,” I just feel really dizzy, and shaky, and just not good.” He said his voice weak sounding.

Lance took notes down and his head,” Do you have any allergies?” He asked him. Keith shook his head no, letting him know that he didn’t have any. “Any medication’s you’re taking?”

Keith nodded,” I-I take insulin, I’m diabetic.” He explained to Lance knowing that that was the problem.

Lance nodded, continuing,” When was the last time you ate?” He asked him, waiting patiently for a response.

Keith thought this over in his head as he hadn’t been eating much lately,” T-this morning…I think, I had some toast.” He told him.

Lance nodded,” What were you doing when you started feeling sick?” He asked, despite already knowing. Keith thought for a moment,” I just stood up…”

He pulled a Sports drink out of his bag having Keith take a couple of sips from it, “You’re going to be okay, the nurse should be here soon.” Lance told him, staying with him, and talking to him till the nurse arrived.

The nurse took him to her office, checking him over making sure that he didn’t need to go to the hospital when she deemed him fine. She asked if someone would be available to walk him back to his room and keep an eye on him.

Lance took up the offer smiling,” I can do it.” He said, lacing arms with Keith letting him lean on him.

Keith blushed,” Y-you don’t have to, I could call my roommate.” He said, avoiding eye contact still feeling a little embarrassed.

Lance grinned brightly,” I know I want to.” He said, leading Keith out of the nurse’s office.

Keith’s blush darkened, a small smile grace his face,” Thanks…” Lance waved it off,” It’s no trouble.” He said, as both boy walked in the direction of Keith’s dorm a smile on their faces.


	18. Drabble #18-Hunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon: Hi I saw you haven't done a sick hunk fix yet and was wondering if you would do one where like hunk hasn't been feeling well all day and suddenly they have to go out in their lions and it triggers his motion sickness or something like that Thanks

Hunk stomach turned anxiously as he made his way to the yellow lion’s hanger.

His stomach always felt a bit uneasy before they went on big mission or training. Things would be fine it was just nerves, he’d get over it once things got rolling.

That was an hour ago and the nausea still hadn’t lessened, in fact it had only got worst. But they were in the middle of an important mission, so he wasn’t about to call things off because he wasn’t feeling well.

He’d be fine, all he had to do was get through this mission without any hitches and then he could go back to the castle and lay down.

~

It seemed like nothing could ever be that cut and dry for him, as the mission ended up taking longer than it should of, as they were ambushed by some galra ships. Forcing them to form Voltron, which consisted of more jerking around, not helping Hunks uneasy stomach.

He wasn’t even feeling well enough to piolet his lion back to the castle ship, flipping on the auto piolet hoping the other paladins wouldn’t ask any questions.

He could feel yellow’s worry filling his head, as he reassured her that he’d be fine, that he just needed to lay down and get some rest. Praying that he’d be able to make it to his room before the nausea overcame him.

Stumbling out of yellow’s cockpit, he shut his eyes trying to gain his footing and loose some of the dizziness.

“Hunk are you okay?” His eyes snapped open when he heard someone call out to him, recognizing it as Lance. His face filled with concern as he was looking directly at Hunk.

Hunk waved him off acting like everything was fine,” Yeah I’m find…just got a little dizzy.” He said smiling.

Lance gave, Hunk a look that told him he wasn’t buying the words coming out of his mouth,” Hunk.” He said, the tone in his voice reminding him of a mother who wasn’t amused with his lies.

Hunk sighed,” I-I’m just a little nauseous, probably just motion sickness.” He answered, Lance just wanting to get back to his room and lay down.

He seemed to be a little more satisfied with this answer,” I think it’s probably a little more than that, you look a little feverish.” He said, going to his friend’s side,” I’ll help you to your room then see if we can get you something to help with your nausea and other symptoms.” Lance said.

Hunk was grateful to have Lance by his side, the other boy always seemed to know what he needed without him having to tell him. Which was huge for Hunk since asking for help made him so anxious.

“Thanks Lance.” He said smiling, and Lance rolled his eyes playfully,” Yeah yeah, it’s no big deal.” He said helping Hunk back to his room, and into bed.

“You get some rest, I’ll be right back.” He said, leaving the room and Hunk slipped into a comfortable sleep, at ease knowing that he had Lance to take care of him.


	19. Drabble #19-Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon: I know that you probably have other requests, but can you write klance, keith being allergic to peanuts and he accidentally eats something and Lance is there

Lance and Keith had just finished training, and were now resting taking some time to catch their breath.

Keith smiled,” You did really well, I think you’re improving.” He said, complimenting Lance as he could see that the other boy was trying hard and improving due to this.

Lance grinned at Keith,” You really think so?” He asked, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, appreciating Keith’s praise as it wasn’t a common occurrence.

“Wouldn’t say it, if I didn’t mean it.” He teased lightly, patting Lance on the back. “You’re doing better, don’t doubt yourself.” He told him, smiling.

Lances heart warmed hearing this, digging around in his bag finding some bars that were the alien equivalent of energy bar,” Here Allura gave these to me, she said they should help us keep our energy up.” He said, handing one to Keith.

Keith examine the bar a bit wary, before taking a bite,” It’s pretty good.” He exclaimed, as it was strange to find alien food that didn’t have a strange taste.

Lance decided to test it out for himself, surprised as the flavor was good and didn’t make him want to spit it out,” Wow, you’re right this is pretty good.” He said continuing to munch onto it.

~

Keith continued eating the bar, when he notices that he was starting to have trouble swallowing. Rubbing his throat a little as it was beginning to feel a little tight.

It took a minute for Keith to register that the feeling was his throat beginning to close on him, causing him to panic a little.

“Keith, are you okay?” Lance asked, getting Keith’s attention.

~

Lance was worried as Keith looked like he was freaking out a little, clutching his throat,” Keith, are you okay?” He asked, the boy panicked eyes meeting his own as he shook his head.

“Oh, okay well, what’s wrong?” Lance said doing his best to stay calm for Keith’s sake. Keith tried answering but couldn’t.

Lance racked his brain trying to figure out what to do,” Okay so are you choking?” Keith shook his head again,” Allergic reaction?” Keith nodded,” Okay do you have an epi pen?” He asked.

Keith nodded, pointing at the discarded fanny packs by their jackets. Lance went through it quickly finding the desired object,” Do you need help using it?” He asked.

When Keith nodded, he put it into Keith’s hand helping him use it. It reduced the swelling in his throat within a few minutes and Keith could breath, gasping for air and shaking a little.

“You’re okay.” Lance said rubbing his back trying to calm him down a little. It took Keith a minute or two to fully calm down.

“Thanks Lance.” Keith croaked out, as Lance helped him up,” Let’s get you to the med bay so we can make sure you’re okay?” He said, carefully helping Keith make his way there. Glad that he was there to save the boy’s life.

~

It was quickly discovered what Keith had reacted to it was some form of alien peanut. Now every time they had food on another planet or on the ship, everyone made sure to check for it. Keith felt relieved knowing that he had others to look out for him.


	20. Drabble #20-Voltron Fight Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon:Hi, so idk if you want to write anything about this idea because I feel like it would get too long and not be just a shot? But I still want to share it, so I've been thinking about street fights and voltron a lot, like they all got to deal with shit and life and they need money, and like they all fight with strangers? Kindalike fight club I guess, and hunk, pidge and Lancebeen on it for a while when Shirobrings a new guy keith? Idk this justkeeps getting longer the more I thinkabout it,I'm sorry

Keith could feel nerves bubbling up in his stomach.

When Shiro said, he should join him along to his ‘club’ Keith wasn’t expecting to find himself standing outside of a shady building, waiting to enter an illegal fight club.

It’s not that Keith wasn’t interested, he was very interested as he is specializing in kick boxing. He just was nervous as it would mean socializing with others… and that was not Keith’s specialty.

Shiro was currently inside warming everyone up to the idea of him joining, wanting to make sure that the others were okay with this. So, Keith was just left, standing outside awkwardly.

It was about ten-twenty minutes before Shiro poked his head out beckoning Keith inside. Keith looked around carefully, before entering the building.

~

“Alright guys this is Keith, he’s official going to be a member of our club.” Shiro introduced him and Keith waved, feeling nervously having all eyes on him.

Pidge was the first to step up,” Pidge, Shiro says you’ve got some pretty impressive skills.” They said shaking Keith’s hand smiling,” I can’t wait to see them.” Pidge said, adjusting their glasses, giving Keith an uneasy feeling that he just brushed off.

The next to greet him was a larger man with a friendly face,” I’m Hunk, Pidge right Shiro’s told us so much about you, I was wondering when we’d actually get to meet you.” Keith felt comfortable around him as he seemed friendly enough.

“The two over there in the middle of a fight are Allura and Lance.” Keith looked in the direction Hunk was point seeing a man and a woman in the middle of a pretty intense looking fight.

“Wow…” The words slipped out, he couldn’t help himself they were impressive.

Hunk chuckled,” Don’t let Lance see you watching, he can get pretty obnoxious when he notices that he has and audience.

Keith took a moment to tear his eyes away looking back to Hunk,” So let me explain some of the rules of our little club.” He said,” Rule one don’t tell anyone about it, rule two we don’t play dirty, Rule three have fun.” Hunk told him, and Keith was amused at how light hearted his attitude was.

“So, this is the newbie.” A new voice cut in, making Keith’s head turn towards the sun kissed boy he had witnessed fighting earlier.

Keith blushed as this boy was clearly talking about him, he stuck out his hand introducing himself,” I’m Keith.” Lance looked at his hand as if it were going to jump out and bite him.

“A bit scrawny if you ask me.” Keith’s blush deepened as his blood began to boil,” Who are you calling scrawny chicken legs.” The words just sort of tumbled out of his mouth.

Lance tensed up glaring,” Who are you calling chicken legs.” He said, infuriated but before things could escalate Allura stepped in.

“That’s enough, now don’t be rude Lance.” She said, scolding the tall boy,” The two of you can duke things out later, now let’s show Keith around.” Allura suggested.

As long as Lance kept his attitude in check, Keith could tell he was going to like it here.


	21. Drabble #21-Klangnst?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I request lance and keith getting trapped somewhere, lance is unconscious bc he hit his head and keith is badly injured but awake, he knows he's not gonna make it by the time the others come and so he just gets close to lance and waits

Keith was scared.

He knew that there was a very good chance that they wouldn’t get out of this alive, and he was terrified. His hand was blood soaked covering an injury that was still oozing blood, as he cradled Lance’s unconscious head in his lap.

As he waited praying Galra soldiers wouldn’t discover their hiding place, just praying for a little more time with this sun kissed boy cradled in his arms.

For the first time in his life he couldn’t contain his fear…couldn’t control the tears leaking from his eyes, streaming down his flushed face.

He couldn’t do this, why did Shiro leave him as leader? Keith didn’t know what to do…they’d die and all he could do was sit there and be scared…

No, he couldn’t let things end like this, they just had to hold out a little longer till help arrived…however long that would take.

~

It had been hours, Keith was losing track of the time Lance hadn’t even stirred in that time and Keith feared the worst but was too frightened to confirm his suspicions.

The Galra must have given up looking for them at this point, but even if he wanted to try and make a break for their lions he knew that he wouldn’t get far.

Not with his injuries…not with Lance in the state he was now.

How much blood could you lose before you lost consciousness he began to wonder, brain feeling fuzzy and like it was floating…how long before the blood loss killed him.

Would it be painful… his mind was oddly calm for someone whom was bleeding out at the thoughts stirred in his mind.

The edges of his vision blurring and going dark as he slowly let the black abyss of unconsciousness consume him slowly and swiftly.

As his mind faded away he heard his name…but it couldn’t be…no one was coming for them…

~

Shiro heart skipped a beat when he found Keith conscious slipping from him. Was he too late… No, he couldn’t think of that now, he had to get the two of them out of here.

Without another thought he got the two of them taking them into his lion, taking off blue and red tailing behind, he spoke into his com,” I’ve got them.”

~

A long trip to the healing pod later, both boys were fine. Safe and sound, he had brought them home…


	22. Drabble #22 Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon: Hi, can you write the paladins going back to Earth but they all go their separate ways for a few months and forget Keith didn't have anyone to go back to? Then Lance remembers

When the war was finally they were…relieved.

It was finally time to go home for good this time and they were all thrilled going their separate ways, all having people who missed them…and a place they belong.

Except for Keith…he had nowhere, no one who wanted him…no one who cared. He knew this was how things were going to end and he almost wished they were still fighting if only to keep this small family he’d created for himself a little longer.

But that would be selfish of him…they needed to go home and he would only hold them back from that if he told them about these feelings.

He couldn’t burden them like that…so when they all went their separate ways Keith stayed quiet.

~

When Lance finally reached his home in blue, he felt strange.

Like this was all a dream and soon enough it would get cruelly ripped away from him…except it wasn’t. This was the real deal he was home.

Setting up Blues cloaking device he got out of his lion, stumbling a bit as he was moving so fast just wanting to see his mother.

Standing outside his door, Lances throat got tight as he was worried that his family had moved on and forgotten him. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door shifting from foot to foot anxiously.

A short tan woman opened the door the smile on her lips falling as she cupped a hand to her mouth, with wide eye that looked like she didn’t believe this was really happening.

“I’m home Mamá.” He croaked tears springing to his eyes as his mother enveloped him in a tight hug sobbing.

~

He had been home for nearly two weeks and couldn’t help but feel something nagging in the back of his mind that told him that he had forgotten something.

Lance didn’t like this feeling because he felt like… it was something important…

Then his heart sunk into the pit of his stomach, when he realized while they were all happy going their separate ways, all he could remember is how quiet Keith was.

Keith didn’t have anywhere to so…where was Keith.

~

Lance set out on his mission to find the angry red paladin, not knowing where to start so he decided to call up the others to see if they’d heard from Keith since they’d all went their separate ways.

Disappointed to find that sadly enough no one had heard from the boy since, not even Shiro whom was about ready to drop everything he was doing with Allura to find him.

But Lance reassured him that he’d take care of it.

So, Lance set off for the only place he knew where Keith would be and that was his little shack out in the desert.

Extremely glad that he had the blue lion to cut down on some of the travel time it took to get there.

When he was standing outside the door to Keith’s shack he hesitated though…what if he wasn’t there, it wasn’t like Lance knew any other places to look for him…or what if he was and Keith just truly wanted to be left alone.

He stood out there for a while before he heard something inside that sounded…kind of like coughing.

Taking a deep breath Lance built up his courage going inside, nervous feelings bubbling inside of him as he called out,” Keith?”

There wasn’t an answer but he wasn’t about to turn back now after how far he had come, so he pressed forward into the small living area.

He almost wondered if he was mistaken as it didn’t look like anyone was there, until the small lump of blanket on couch shifted, scaring the living daylights out of him,” Keith?” He called kneeling in front of the couch uncovering the flushed boy.

~

He did his best to go back to the way things were, but it was hard and he could feel a lump in his throat every time he went to go say something only to find…that there was no one there to listen…

Things just weren’t the same, and without anyone to remind him to take care of himself, he started to fall back into his old unhealthy habits

It had only recently started to catch up with him as Keith had been feeling poorly for the past few days as he forgot how harsh and unforgiving the desert climate could truly be, with its boiling hot days and icy nights.

He didn’t know what to do, he had never felt so ill before and he was scared. He wanted Shiro, he always knew how to handle things, but Shiro was busy with better things.

It wasn’t like Keith had any money for medicine as he was once again jobless, so he’d decided to curl up on his couch, under some of his warmest blankets, hoping that whatever this was he could just sleep it off.

~

When he woke next to a miserable coughing fit that made his chest rattle uncomfortably. He was positive that he was delirious because he could of sworn he heard Lance calling out to him.

Keith ignored it trying to go back to sleep shivering as he felt so cold wishing that he could just warm up.

When the cool air hit his face he whimpered, only cracking his eyes open a little when he heard Lance call out his name again.

Not expecting to see his familiar blue eyes staring back at him making tears spring to his eye, not sure if this was real or not,” Lance?” He croaked out.

~

Lance’s heart sunk guiltily into the pit of his stomach when he saw the pitiful state the other boy was in, looking at him in almost disbelief like Lance was going to disappear.

It broke his heart that this is what they had made Keith go back to, because they were all to selfish thinking about their warm homes with their families.

Too caught up to realize Keith didn’t have one.

“Yeah it’s me let’s get you out of here.” He said, scooping Keith into his arms as he was shockingly light, feeling his thin arm wrap around his neck securely. He carried him to the blue lion, displeased with the heat that was coming off the smaller boy.

Lance would never let Keith end up like this again, he was going to make sure that Keith was taken care of and that he knew that he was loved.


	23. Drabble #23- Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon: Prompt idea: Lance with a cold/sinus infection and struggling to train because he has to breathe through his mouth.

“Lance you’ll be sparing with Keith.” Shiro told him before moving onto the others.

Lance groaned, he wasn’t in the mood to spar in the first place, waking up to his head feeling like it was full of cement. Now he had to try and keep up with Keith and his mad samurai skills.

Lance sighed getting up from the bench despite his body protesting. ‘The quicker he got through this the quicker they could take a break’, he thought to himself.

If he survived that long.

~

Keith got in the first punch of course with Lances reflexes being slow as molasses. Normally Keith would tease him about it…something felt off about this whole thing.

Usually Lance put up a decent fight but today he just didn’t seem into it.

“You okay Sharpshooter?” He asked, noticing that his friend looked like he was having trouble breathing as he was panting heavily through his mouth.

Lance nodded swaying on his feet, if he felt like crap this morning then he was dead on his feet now. His head was throbbing viciously, and he couldn’t breathe through his nose.

“Lance your swaying come on let’s get you sitting down.” Keith said, clearly not interested in fighting anymore as he took Lance leading him to an open bench, ignoring Lances weak protests.

It wasn’t like he was putting up much of a fight practically letting Keith drag him along with ease.

“Stay I’m going to get you a water pouch.” He told him, sitting him down, going to find Shiro.

Lance felt bad that he was causing Keith so much trouble. He felt tears springing to his eyes as he curled into a tight ball shivering.

~

“Hey Shiro, Lance’s is sick I’m going to get some water in him and then take him back to his room.” Keith told him.

Shiro frowned,” You sure you’ve got this?” He asked worried about Lance, knowing that Keith wasn’t exactly the most nurturing person in the world.

“Yes Shiro, I can handle this without killing Lance, jeez you have no faith in me.” He rolled his eyes, grabbing a water pouch going back to Lance.

~

He frowned when he found Lance curled up into a little ball sobbing, worried that he had already bitten off more than he could chew.

Taking a deep breath, he let it out, he kneeled to Lance,” Hey Lance, what’s wrong?” He asked, putting a hand on his shoulder not liking the heat coming off his body.

“I’m causing you too much trouble.” Lance whimpered, fever clearly overtaking his mind.

Keith frowned,” Oh Lance you’re sick.” He said, brushing his sweaty hair back from his face,” Taking care of you isn’t any trouble…now let’s get you back to your room.” He helped him up.

~

Lance let Keith help him back to his room, as he mumbled incoherently about how he was nothing but a burden.

Keith got him tucked into bed, sitting up,” Here let’s get some water into you.” He said having him take a couple of sips from the water pouch.

Once he finished that off he laid Lance down letting him sleep. Getting up to leave he felt a tug on his sleeve.

Looking down he saw Lance looking a bit sheepish,” Stay please.” Keith sighed sitting back down,” Okay.” He said running his fingers through Lance’s hair, like Shiro used to do for him when he wasn’t feeling well.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in more sent in some prompts and maybe I'll write them depending on how comfortable I am with the topic.


End file.
